No words to say, I understand
by Dragon Princess Isis
Summary: FINISHED It's a seiftis. Songfic, songs by Enigma. Pure emotion...
1. Beyond the invisible

**No words to say, I understand**

There was a lady, standing on the beach.  The sea caressing her feet.  Blue eyes looked over the ocean, in the evening, it was like the sky was on fire.  The lady wore her hair down, the wind gently took it with his breath.  She was dressed up to go to a party, a beautiful red two-piece-outfit.  She just stood there, staring at the ocean.

The sun descended, the full moon rose into the starlit sky.  All that time, she didn't knew…  
Someone had his emerald eyes on her…

He was watching her figure, when she just stood there.  He sat down in the sand, staring at her.  He knew just how she felt, no words to say.  She felt like a failure.  But she wasn't, he was.  He failed his tests, his exams.  He failed her, he made her feel his pain, he made her life this miserable.  
He wanted to apologize, he wanted to be forgiven for something that can't, for something that is unforgivable.  He was sorry.  He made her life a living hell.

She heard footsteps approaching, but kept staring.  The steps stopped behind her.  She knew he was there, but didn't say anything.

"I'm sorry." His whisper getting lost in the wind.  She heard.

"It's ok." She replied softly.

He rapped his arms around her waist, put his chin on her shoulder and together they stared.  They stared over the ocean.  The light of the moon watching over them as they just kept staring.

I look into the mirror 

See myself, I'm over me 

I need space for my desires 

Have to dive into my fantasies 

I know as soon as I'll arrive 

Everything is possible 

Cause no one has to hide 

Beyond the invisible 

Close your eyes 

Just feel and realize 

It is real and not a dream 

I'm in you and you're in me 

It is time 

To break the chains of life 

If you follow you will see 

What's beyond reality

Close your eyes 

Just feel and realize 

It is real and not a dream 

I'm in you and you're in me 

It is time 

To break the chains of life 

If you follow you will see 

What's beyond reality

Close your eyes 

Just feel and realize 

It is real and not a dream 

I'm in you and you're in me 

It is time 

To break the chains of life 

If you follow you will see 

What's beyond reality

A/N: The song is by Enigma and is called Beyond the invisible.


	2. Return to innocence

A/N: I wasn't really planning on continuing this story but I was thinking to make it a collection of Enigma songs.  I'm not good in writing about feelings and things with a lot of descriptions so this fic will not be that good I guess.  I'm as good in writing feelings as in writing humor (at least that's what I think).  Enjoy.

**Return to Innocence**

It's dark in her room.  In the middle of the night, she was staring at the ceiling.  She couldn't sleep.**  
**An open window.  The light of the moon touching her face, the wind playing with the curtains.  
The noise of someone breathing, peacefully, filling the room.  All was quiet.

She was thinking of him.  He once was a traitor, not of his nation, not of his Garden, not of his friends.  He betrayed his heart.  She just knew.  Always keeping everything to himself, storing up his feelings, acting like someone else.  He's changed but that doesn't make any difference for her.  She always knew what he was thinking, even before the fight, even during the fight… During the war his mind was trapped, controlled by someone else, Ultimecia.  He felt lost, he felt like a failure, he let everybody down.  It was not his fault.  As long as he remembers that, all's gonna be allright.

Was he asleep?  She heard the slow ritme of his breathing, but didn't look at him.  Slowly, getting lost in her thoughts, she dozed off.

Was she asleep?  Her eyes were closed.  He watched her chest going up and down, heard her breathing.  She looked so beautiful, so peaceful, just like an angel.

He didn't know why she let him stay.  He was lying on the sofa.  He didn't get why she forgave the unforgivable.  He knew she was vulnerable.  He shouldn't be there… He should go… Disappear from her life… He doesn't want to hurt her even more…

Love

Devotion

Feeling

Emotion

Don't be afraid to be weak

Don't be too proud to be strong

Just look into your heart my friend

That will be the return to yourself

The return to innocence.

If you want, then start to laugh

If you must, then start to cry

Be yourself don't hide

Just believe in destiny.

Don't care what people say

Just follow your own way

Don't give up and lose the chance

To return to innocence

That's not the beginning of the end

That's the return to yourself

The return to innocence

A/N: Return to innocence by Enigma


	3. Fear and love

She woke up, stretching herself.  She still looked like a queen.  
The sun sent kind and warm sunrays on her still-tired-looking face.  Outside, birds were singing, welcoming the sun.

Where is he?  There was no sign left, telling her he was still here.

"Mornin' Sunshine!" he startled her.  Seifer came out of the bathroom, wearing only his boxers.  A towel hung over his shoulder.

"I thought you left…" she whispered, avoiding his emerald eyes.

"Well… I am leaving.  As soon as I get dressed."

She looked up, studied his face, his body, his beautiful eyes…

Quistis knew it!  He loved her, he was afraid.  Seifer was afraid to love her.

"Stay…" she said, her voice soft and almost begging, longing…

He answered, just by looking at her.  His eyes seemed to say: I'm sorry, but I can't.  I won't hurt you again, I won't allow myself to hurt you again.

If you leave, you'll hurt me even more.

You don't know what you're doing.

I do know.  I'm following my heart.  Seifer… listen to your heart.  Stay…

"Quisty…"

She stood up, walked towards him and threw her arms around his neck.

"Please… Stay…" she whispered in his ear.

It was quiet.  Neither of them said a word.  Their thoughts, wandering, as if they were one.  Getting lost in their minds, together, not wanting to go back.  Together in their dreams, not wanting to let go of one an other, not wanting the embrace to end.

We always have a choice

At least I we think we do

We can always use our voice

I thought this to be true

We can live in fear

Extend ourselves to love

We can fall below

or lift ourselves above

Fear can stop you loving

Love can stop your fear

Fear can stop you loving

But it's not always that clear

I always tried so hard

To share myself around

Now I'm closing up again

Drilling through the ground

Fear can stop you loving

Love can stop your fear

Fear can stop you loving

But it's not always that clear

I love to give myself away

But I find it hard to trust

I got no map to find my way

And what's these clouds of dust?

Fear can stop you loving

Love can stop your fear

Fear can stop you loving 

Love can stop your fear

Fear can stop you loving 

Love can stop your fear

Fear can stop you loving

But it's not always that clear

But it's not always that clear…

But it's not always that clear…

But it's not always that clear…

A/N: song by Enigma/Morcheeba   Title: Fear and love


	4. Silence must be heard

"Seifer is here…" she said softly.  
"Where?" he asked calmly, but she still saw the anger in his eyes.  
"My dorm…" she continued to look down.  
"How?"  
"I met him last night on the beach… He had nowhere else to stay…"  
"Tell him to come see me."  
"Yes, Commander Leonheart."  
  


"Quisty…" Seifer slowly walked towards her.  
"He wants to speak with you…"  
"I heard…"  
"So are you?"  
"No, I just came to say goodbye to you."  
"I asked you not to leave." Her icy blue eyes peered into his emerald ones.  
"Come, I want to show you something…"  
He led her to a really secret part of the training center.  No one knew about it, except for him.  
"Seifer…"  
"Shhh…"  
He saw the twinkle in her eyes.  She loved it here.  A soft breeze was welcoming their presence.  The green grass was covered with flowers.  Red, blue, yellow, violet… The most beautiful sight on earth, a secret flowerfield.  
Seifer wanted her to clear her mind from what she'd been thinking before.  She became more quiet after the Ultimecia war.  Her friends didn't know something was wrong, he did.  They didn't understand her, understand that something was missing in her life.  She needed love, but he couldn't give it to her.

Look into the others eyes

Many frustrations

Read between the lines

No words just vibrations,

Don't ignore hidden desires

Pay attention

You're playing with fire

(Silence must be heard)

(Noise should be observed)

(The time has come to learn)

(That silence...)

SILENCE MUST BE HEARD

Or diamonds will burn

Friendly cards will turn

Cause silence

Has the right to be heard

People talk too much

For what they have to say

Words without a meaning

They are fading away

(Silence must be heard)

(Noise should be observed)

(The time has come to learn)

(That silence...)

SILENCE MUST BE HEARD

Or diamonds will burn

Friendly cards will turn

Cause silence

Has the right to be heard

Disclaimer: Enigma – Silence must be heard


	5. I love you I'll kill you

They were standing before the front gate.  The rain was falling down hard.  
"You didn't have to follow me.  I'm not gonna change my mind."  
"Stay!  Don't leave me!" She was crying, her tears melting together with the rain.  
"I can't!  When are you gonna realize that I can't stay?" He was getting mad.  
She was soaking wet.  Her hair, her white top, her black skirt, her sneakers…  Her stretched arms and her fists were pressed against her body.  Her face was wet from the tears and rain.  It showed anger, sadness, love…  
"You can…" she whispered, while looking down at her wet shoes.  
"No, I can't!  Why can't you see that?" he yelled at her.  He knew why: she was blinded by 'love'.  But that love wasn't real.  She was just afraid to end up alone.  It could have been anyone else.  
"You don't care about me at all!" she screamed, then pressed her lips tight together.  Her eyes still filled with tears, anger, sadness and even hope.  The hope he would stay.  
"I bet one of those Trepies would be glad enough if you ask him!  He can give you what I can't."  
"That's not true!  They are just infatuated.  They can't give me love!  You can!"  
"No, that ain't true!  And if you don't shut the hell up and just leave me alone, I'll kill you!" he stormed off angry.  
Quistis fell to her knees, her head held down.  Tears finding their way over her cheeks, making her lips taste salty and finally touching the ground, she cried out to him.  But he had blocked her out…

I see love, I can see passion

I feel danger, I feel obsession

Don't play games with the ones who love you

Cause I hear a voice who says:

I love you... I'll kill you...

Loneliness, I feel loneliness in my room... 

Loneliness, I feel loneliness in my room...

Loneliness, I feel loneliness in my room...

Loneliness, I feel loneliness in my room...

Loneliness, I feel loneliness in my room...

Look into the mirror of your soul

Love and hate are one in all

Sacrifice turns to revenge and believe me

You'll see the face who'll say:

I love you... I'll kill you...

But I'll love you forever

Loneliness, I feel loneliness in my room

Loneliness, I feel loneliness in my room...

Loneliness, I feel loneliness in my room...

Disclaimer: I love you… I'll kill you is a song by Enigma


	6. Out from the deep

Quistis sat in her room, not able to sleep.  She had cried all day, couldn't forget him, forget what he had said.  She was a mess.  Her hair wasn't combed after the rain, her icy blue eyes were wet and looked sad, her cheeks were red and also wet from the tears.  And every time she licked her lips, she could taste the salt.

She stood up from her bed, stopped staring through the window, losing all hope he'd come back.  No!  Don't give up!  He'll come back!  He'll realize the mistake he made!

She left her room, leaving her bed the way it was: like she had slept in it for three days.

Quistis walked to the place Seifer had showed her, the secret flowerfield.  The sun was starting to rise, but she couldn't see it.  There were too many dark clouds.  The field that had once looked so beautiful, warm and welcoming, now looked cold, gray, creepy…  But she stayed there.  Quistis kneeled down in the wet grass, beside a flower.  She picked the leaves of it one by one.  
"He loves me, he loves me not, he loves me, he loves me not, he loves me, he loves me not…" Tears started filling her eyes once again.

She hadn't been alive after the war.  When she saw Seifer once again she was living for the second time.  Now she was dead again, dead forever it seemed.

And she just sat there, staring over the gray ocean of grass and flowers.  Dead in her mind, dead in her heart…

We came out from the deep

To learn to love, to learn how to live

We came out from the deep

To avoid the mistakes we made

That's why we are here! 

That's why we are here!

That's why we are here!

We came out from the deep

To help and understand, but not to kill

It takes many lives till we succeed

To clear the debts of many hundred years

That's why we are here!

That's why we are here!

That's why we are here!

That's why we are here!

That's why we are here!

That's why we are here!

That's why we are here!

That's why we are here!

That's why we are here!

That's why we are here!

Disclaimer: song by Enigma: Out from the deep


	7. Gravity of love

He was sitting on the grass, the flowerfield behind Matrons house.  It looked so much like the one at Garden, except… everyone knew about this one and… she wasn't here.

It's so beautiful.  The sun up in the blue sky.  Blue… like her eyes.  But her eyes are more beautiful…

That smell!  Peach… He could smell her, but she wasn't there.  He stood up and walked away.  His hands in his pockets, face down, he couldn't deny it any longer: he loved her._  
  
_

_Turn around  
And smell what you don't see  
Close your eyes  
It's so clear_

  
Standing before the mirror in his hotel room, he cursed himself for being so stupid.  He had let her go, and for what?  So she wouldn't get hurt?  
~Almasy, you stupid idiot, you have to take risks to get what you want!  And she is what you want.  Look at yourself.  It's written all over your face: you love her.~  
  


_Here's the mirror  
Behind there is a screen  
And with wings  
You can't get in_

  
~I thought too much about it.  I shouldn't have.  Everyone knows you can't trust your mind.  You have to trust your heart, to follow your heart…  Don't think, just do…~  
  


_Don't think twice  
Before you listen to your heart  
Follow the trace  
Of a random star_

  
Every day that passed after he'd left, he thought of her.  Thought of how bad he needed her, of how he felt for her.  He really was stupid to leave her.  
  


_What you need  
And everything you feel  
Is just a question of the day_

  
Everything was clear to him now.  And he went to the most beautiful place on earth, hoping to find the prettiest girl there, her…

As he entered the secret flowerfield, he noticed the scent of peach.  She had been here a lot.  He could also sense the loneliness that was part of the flowerfield now.  He was there to make it disappear.  Somehow… Love would find a way.  
  


_In the eye of storm  
You can see a lonely dove  
The experience  
Of survival  
Is the key  
To the gravity of love_

_  
_To listen to your heart is the smartest thing to do.  It is when the mind realizes that the heart knows more.  And the mind works together with the heart.  
  


_The path of excess  
Leads to the Tower of Wisdom_

  
This is how life is: you find love, let it slip by and find it once again.  Somehow… Love always finds its way, the way to the hearts of lovers.  
  


_Try to think about it  
That's the chance to live your life  
And discover  
What it is  
It's the gravity of love_

  
She entered the flowerfield and walked right into the middle of it.  The sight was breathtaking.  Never in all those days had it been so… magical.  A warm breeze with the scent of the ocean touched her face, tickled her nose.  The colors of the flowers were so bright.  The light of the sun, alone in the sky, was blinding.  No wait!  You could also see a part of the moon up there.  Together they were looking down on her.  And for the first time in her life, she saw a rainbow, almost like in a painting.  And under that rainbow she could vaguely see another one.

And she did something, she hadn't done for a long time; she smiled.  In her painting she danced, twirled around.  Her eyes never closed, she wouldn't want to miss any part of the magic around her.  Then she heard a voice…  
"Quisty…?" came his whisper, and she knew it was his presence that made this painting so magically breathtaking.  
  


_Look around just people  
Can you hear the voice?  
Find the one who'll guide you  
To the limits of your choice_

_  
_He walked to her and held her in his strong arms.  
"Seifer…" she whispered, her voice sounded happy.  
"I'm not ever letting you go again." He planted a kiss in her hair.

"I'll be here…"  
"Why?"  
"I'll be waiting… here…"  
"For what?"  
"I'll be waiting… for you… so…  
If you come here…  
You'll find me  
I promise."  
  


_If you're in the eye of storm  
Just think of the lonely dove  
The experience  
Of survival  
Is the key  
To the gravity of love_


End file.
